Infinity Is Not Forever
by Under Finger And Thumb
Summary: There used to be a time where I thought we were infinite. I believed every word you said. Every lie you told. I was stupid.
1. Chapter One: The Note

**A/N: **This story is written for **APurpleAvacado**. Why? Because I _love_ their story** A Beautiful Liar**. I sensed a little HidaIta going on and.. It just made me all giddy inside. Go read their story! I command'th it! And while you're in the reading mood... Read and review this one. Haha.

**Desclaimer**: If I owned Naruto... do you honestly think _Naruto_ (cough**sasuke**cough) Would be the main character? Pfft. Hell no. It'd be Deidara or Hidan! So yeah.. You all get what I'm trying to say, right? I own nothing but a pair of socks I don't wear. Go me!

* * *

There used to be a time where I thought we were infinite. I believed every word you said. Every lie you told.

**I was stupid.**

You told me you would be there. You never came. You said you would always protect me, but instead.. You left when I needed you the most, but that wasn't the worst of it. You said you loved me. I should have known you didn't.

**I was blind to you.**

Reality hit me, though. Hard and fast. I had seen it coming. What you did.. I knew all along, but I never wanted to believe it.When I had found out, though.. I stayed with you. As much as it bothered, and hurt me.. I still continued to lie to myself. Don't assume that it was because of love.. No, I could never love you after that. I stayed only because..

**You accepted me.**

You accepted who I was, and what I have done. You understood my true, and honest reasons.. And I still believe you have not told a soul.

You know, they say ignorance is bliss. I guess that saying is pretty true, at least for me. Back then, I yearned for approval, longed to be wanted, and desired to be loved.. I still do, actually.

My greatest mistake was letting you in. Trusting you, believing you.

It wasn't all bad, though. I did have_ some_ fun, really. I enjoyed when you would smile at me. Not the smile you would give to the rest of our companions, or the ever-so-seductive smirk that would play on your lips right before you killed one of your victims.

I mean the smile you would give when it was just us two. The one I have always believed was reserved just for me. That same one that made me feel as though you honestly cared.

I know what you would say though. That you have used the same smile with me, as you have with everyone. I believe, that is another one of your many lies.

Then there was also your laugh. Not the soft chuckle I have often heard escaping your pale, pink lips when you would watch someone do something stupid, or get themselves in trouble, but the full-blown laughter you would give when you found something truly amusing.

There were, and still are, certain little things like these that attract me to you. These things that made me want you in the first place, made me slip into your room late at night when everyone was asleep.

It has been nearly three and a half months since our last, late-night meeting. The one that had ended our "_infinity_". Our 'sins' as you called it.

I know you have been curious, as to why I have been ill lately. The reasons for your curiosity are your own. I honestly do not care. The reason for my illness is..

**I'm carrying **_**your **_**child.**

I'm sure this peaked your curiosity even further, and that you'd like to know how. I'm not too particularly keen on letting you know any more secrets, but I guess you have some sort of a right to know.

It was back when Orochimaru was still part of our organization. He wanted to do some testing, I needed the money he had offered. For weeks, I allowed him to use my body as he pleased, as long as I was paid first.

Just before he left, he did one last experiment on me. Until now, I had hoped that I would never figure out what exactly the liquid inside that syringe would do to me, and prayed that I would never have to tell anyone of these experiments.

Unfortunately, my pregnancy was apparently the result. To this day, I do not know why he had given me that particular syringe, or if he even knew what it would do.

I guess now I have said all that I needed to say, and I know what to do.

**Uchiha Itachi**


	2. Chapter Two: The Confrontation

**A/N: **Haha. I bet Deidara doesn't like soup. I dunno. Well.. Have you noticed that this chapter sucks? You havn't? Well.. Read it and you'll see. The story isn't coming out how I planned it to be, but its good. Then there is the fact that I feel this chapter is a little rush, even if I have been working on it all day and bathrooms are for squares. Meh. Hope you all enjoy it

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would have a laptop, so I could continue to type **and** go pee. Haha, j/k.. Thats a little disgusting.

**Note:** I was hungry during this chapter... hence Itachi's weapons.

* * *

"Pregnant..?" Hidan mumbled, staring down at the note he had found taped to his pillow. "How could he be…" Frowning, the silver-haired man placed the note down.

"That's fucking impossible.. How could…he can't…" Giving a shake of his head, he picked the note up, reading that single sentence that could fill one with joy, anger, fear, or depression.. Depending on who you were.

"Pregnant.." Hidan barely whispered, hoping that if he said it enough times.. Maybe he'd understand it a little bit. "It's just.. Shit."

"Who's pregnant, un?" Came Deidara's voice from the doorway of Hidan's bedroom.

"None of your fucking business. That's who." Hidan growled out, not once looking away from the note.

Deidara smiled at Hidan as he noticed the note in Hidan's hands. His eyes seemed to light up with delight, he'd figure it out. "Alright, yeah." Deidara purred, slowly walking towards the other man, his hips giving a seductive, girlish sway.

When Deidara reached the bed Hidan was on, he crawled into Hidan's lap. "You don't have to tell me, yeah. I have something better to concentrate on anyways, un."

Hidan raised a suspicious eyebrow, but smirked all the same as he placed the note down beside them and placed both hands on Deidara's hips. "And just what would that be?"

"Well.." Deidara started, as he leaned in and began to trail soft kisses down Hidan's jaw line and towards his neck, earning soft moans from his boyfriend.

'_Alright, he's distracted, yeah. Just gotta reach over and grab the note un._' Slowly reaching over to the other side of Hidan, Deidara used his other hand to slide it up Hidan's shirt.

Deidara's efforts were stopped short when Hidan decided to push Deidara onto the bed, so he was laying down. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Deidara's.

"I'm not fucking stupid, asshole." Pushing off of Deidara, he grabbed the note and moved off of Deidara and the bed.Once standing, he shoved the note in his pocket, before turning and walking out, muttering under his breath.

Deidara sighed. "Damn it, un. Almost had it."

Giving a shake of his head, Hidan started to walk down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. He needed something hard. Right now, being drunk seemed like a really good idea. Unfortunately, when he reached the kitchen, _he_ was there.

**Itachi Uchiha**.

The _mother_ of his child. If you could even call him that. He was like.. A father _and_ a mother.. What ever that would make him.. Hidan wasn't even going to _try_ combining those two. It would only successfully confuse, and piss him off.

Standing in the doorway, Hidan watched the black haired male. He seemed to be looking for something. It also seemed as though he was getting a little frustrated. Smiling, Hidan leaned back, remembering how easily upset his little weasel could get when things didn't go his way, or he didn't get what he wanted right then and there. "Spoiled." He said quietly to himself, shaking his head a little.

Now even though Hidan's voice had been quiet, it was still just loud enough to startle the frustrated Uchiha, who proceeded to throw a small saucer in Hidan's direction.Hidan blinked as he quickly ducked under the porcelain dish, and winced when he heard it smash against the wall behind him. "Jumpy." Hidan corrected himself, raising a brow at the black haired male.Itachi had turned to see who the intruder was, but when he did, and he realized it was Hidan, a fellow ally, he reached for the steak knives, having no kunai placed on him at the moment.

Blinking, Hidan shook his head as he held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, hey, hey!" He exclaimed, staring at Itachi. "I know I'm immortal, but those still fucking hurt like hell. 'Sides, I don't have any goddamn money to pay fucking Kakuzu to stitch me closed."

"Does it look like I care, Hidan?" Itachi asked, pulling the black sleeveless shirt down some, before he turned around and went back to his search. "What is it that you want?"

"Is it true?" Hidan asked. He had to know for certain. He had to know if growing inside Itachi was proof of their sins.

"Of course. I would not lie about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Hidan watched Itachi as he raised a brow. Now while Itachi's voice was normally very monotoned, and he did a very good job at hiding his emotions. Hidan had been able to hear the depression, and fear in Itachi's voice. It was almost as if Itachi had decided what to do, but it was slowly killing him to do so.

Closing his eyes, Hidan knew what he had to do. He knew he had to get rid of the child before Itachi did. At least this way, Itachi wouldn't turn into a little emo bitch and kill himself. It wasn't as if Hidan cared for Itachi, no. He just didn't want to hear it from the panty-waist-guppy. Hidan was sure _no one_ wanted to hear from **him**.

"Itachi." Hidan said in a quiet, yet firm voice, opening his lavender eyes.Turning back towards Hidan, he tilted his head. "What is it, Hidan?" He asked, but before he knew it, Hidan's fist was in his stomach, as he could feel the air escaping his lungs. Hidan said nothing more, as he grabbed Itachi with the other hand and threw him to the floor. One hit wasn't enough. He had to be _sure_ it was dead.

Raising his foot, he sent it into Itachi's stomach, but was stopped by Itachi's hands wrapped around it.Twisting Hidan's leg, Itachi pulled him down, before releasing and rolling just far enough away to get up. There was no need for words at this point. Itachi knew what and why Hidan was doing this.. Or at least he was guessing why, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

The fight between the two of them didn't last very long, simply because Kakuzu and Kisame had stepped in, before anything could really happen.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kisame demanded, glaring between the two, as he then looked to Itachi. "_You_ are in no state to-"

Kisame was cut off as Itachi wrapped an arm around his stomach, coughing violently, spitting out some blood.

Panic filled the large blue man, as he helped Itachi lay on the floor. They would have to act fast, as Kakuzu yelled for Sasori. They would need the help.

During this time, no one seemed to notice the guilt in Hidan's eyes, as the man turned and simply left. "Serves him fucking right." He said softly, pulling his cloak on and leaving the building all together.

* * *

**Announcer: **Oh no! Hidan and Itachi have confronted each other! What will happen next? Will Itachi lose the baby? Where is Hidan going? Does Hidan really have feelings for Itachi? Or was it all just Genjutsu? Reviews will inspire **UFAT** to write more. Flames will only keep her warm Find out the answers to all your questions and more... sometime... maybe. UFAT nor I know what will happen next.


End file.
